Ginga Nakajima
| gender = gender::Female | species = Cyborg (Type Zero) | homeworld = | born = uncertain Officially: born::0058According to StrikerS episode 2 (ca. 8:49 in), Ginga was officially 13 years old in 0071. | relatives = Nakajima family (adopted) | affiliations = member of::Battalion 108 member of::Riot Force 6 (StrikerS)Invited for investigation support in and officially seconded in . | rank = Ground Sergeant (StrikerS) Preparation Ground Captain (Sound Stage X)StrikerS Sound Stage X Guide Book. | occupation = Investigator | qualify = Communication Operator II | partner = | magic_system = magic system::Modern Belka | magic_color = magic color::Indigo violetIn a Force artwork, Ginga's magic color during a set-up is (mistakenly) depicted as light blue. | magic_rank = mage rank::A; Ground (StrikerS)Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.4 Booklet (ep.11). | device = Revolver Knuckle (left hand) Blitz Caliber | name_ja = ギンガ・ナカジマ | name_romaji = Ginga Nakajima | first = | voices = (StrikerS) (ViVid) }} is Subaru's sister, 2 years older and 2 ranks ahead of her. Ginga was the one who taught Subaru her "Shooting Arts" magic. She is also a criminal investigator for the member of::TSAB, and she holds some admiration for Fate Testarossa's abilities. Finding her mother's killer is one of Ginga's top priorities. Name Ginga was presumably named after one of the two pilots of , on which Revolver Knuckles are based. After Ginga is captured and altered by Jail Scaglietti in StrikerS, the Numbers refer to her as "Thirteen" ("XIII"). Scaglietti instead refers to her as "Zero-First", presumably because of her origins, though he alternates with calling her Thirteen as well. Appearance Ginga and her sister physically resemble the pilots of . Origin Along with her sister, they are member of::Type Zero is a::Combat Cyborgs, the prototypes to the Numbers. In StrikerS fire in 0071]] In episode 17, Ginga Nakajima is knocked out and captured by Cinque, Nove, and Wendi. Ginga presumably put up considerable resistance, as the Numbers had to rip off her Revolver Knuckle-wielding left arm before she went down.StrikerS Sound Stage 04, track 3. As they escape with her unconscious body, the Numbers take her severed arm and Device with them. Jail Scaglietti then fuses Ginga's Linker Core with a Relic, giving himself complete control over her mind (much like he does to Vivio's), and reconstructs her left arm with a mounted drill-like weapon (Revolver Gimlet). In this new form, Ginga is forced to fight against Riot Force 6 alongside the member of::Numbers, wearing a similar uniform with an ornament on her chest indicating "XIII". In episode 22, Ginga engages and thoroughly dominates Subaru in battle. In episode 23, Subaru rallies herself and finally knocks Ginga out with Divine Buster in Full Drive, which destroys the Relic inside her and frees her from the mind control. Subaru borrows her Revolver Knuckle and synchronizes the two devices in episode 26, using them in tandem. In the epilogue, Ginga runs the cyborg rehabilitation program for those Numbers willing to join society. Her arm has been reconstructed (presumably to remove the drill) and her Linker Core returned to normal, as well. In ViVid Ginga only appears briefly in / to notify Nove and other sisters about the Hegemon-related assaults reported to the Bureau. In ViVid Strike! Ginga only appears briefly in a lunch gathering with her sisters, Teana Lanster, Einhard Stratos and Fuka Reventon in . In Force Ginga appears in , in Thoma Avenir's flashback of his time with the Nakajima family. Later she make a first proper appears in , she visits the Caledfwlch Techniques along with Cinque, Alto and Wendi. Alternate continuities Portable Ginga only makes a brief cameo appearance in a flashback of Thoma and Lily in . Brave Duel '|中島ギンガ|Nakajima Ginga}}, similar to her initial appearance in the primary continuity (13 years old at Coastal Airport 8 fire), is the first daughter of Genya Nakajima and Quint Nakajima, studying junior high school 1st grade (approx. 12 years old). Powers Ginga uses a type of Modern Belkan magical martial art, a hand-to-hand form called "uses::Shooting Arts" which is focused on combating with rollerblades. In combat, she uses the Intelligent Device Blitz Caliber, a white-and-purple sister-Device of Mach Caliber synced with her left-hand Revolver Knuckle. Gallery References Category:Characters